


Day 13 'Possessive Kitty'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddly Cat boy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: The cuddles intensify





	Day 13 'Possessive Kitty'

Chat Noir had always been an extremely affectionate person, Marinette knew this. 

 

He was always laying on her, putting his arm around her, giving hugs, it was normal. And dare she say- pretty nice. 

 

But lately, it seemed to be- intensifying.

 

It started slowly, more hugs, cuddles etc. But then he started wrapping his tail around her waist, both in her room and in public, demanding more pets, and generally just not letting go of her when in her presence. Which had also gotten more frequent, he showed up at her house twice as much as usual. 

 

But today- today was crossing a line.

 

Marinette was currently pinned down to her chaise by a purring cat boy who is very insistently kneading her stomach and rubbing his hair on her face and neck. 

 

‘‘What is happening?’’ Marinette finally questioned after several minutes of this activity. 

 

Chat continued his actions as he mumbled out “I am marking my territory” 

 

Marinette, who assumed she must have heard him wrong asked again “What?”

 

Chat pulled his head up and finally looked her in the face “I am marking my territory” He whined with an element of stubbornness. 

 

Marinette must have had a confused look on her face for Chat continued “You always smell like a bunch of other people and I don’t like it. I am replacing their scent with mine” 

 

Marinette seemed to be missing some things here “How in the world can you smell people on me?”

 

He pointed to his nose and answered “Cat sense. As Chat Noir my sense of smell is heightened to that of a cat” He stuffed his face back into her shoulder as the barely heard words escaped “And I can always smell like a hundred other people on you and I don’t like it because you're mine” 

 

Marinette began to giggle, eventually evolving into full out laughter “That's ridiculous” 

 

Chat looked back up at her with very put-out expression “What?”

 

“Nothing” She sighed, finally catching her breath. She started to run his fingers through his hair, erupting him into a purring a mess “You are such a silly kitty”

 

Chat smirked up at her “But I’m your silly kitty” 

 

Marinette blushed and went back to her petting. A satisfied Chat placed his head on her shoulder, finally smelling his scent on her skin.


End file.
